Surface morphology, surface energy and other physical characteristics of polymers often impact the end application or intended use of a given polymer or polymeric composite. The ability of a polymer to bond to another material, releaseably hold another material, wet a fluid on its surface, or repel a fluid on its surface are often dependent upon the inherent surface morphology or surface energy of the polymer. In certain embodiments, it may be desirable to modify the surface morphology or surface energy of a polymer in order to render it suitable for a specific application. Modification typically embodies the application of a chemical on its surface or treating the surface with a form of energy. Conventional polymer surface modification techniques may include gas plasma, sol-gel process, radiation grafting, photoinduced grafting, surface etching, adsorption, solvent swelling, and the surface deposition of coupling or release compounds. While the noted techniques are capable of addressing surface characteristics, they may, however, adversely impact the polymer and its physical characteristics. Additionally, the conventional processing techniques extend manufacturing cycles and thereby often result in undesirable economics.